storiesoftamrielfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem Arcturus
Info Requiem Arcturus, also known as The Immortal Portrayed By: Adam O'Barr Takes Place: 2E 582, 4E 201 Born: 2E 556, Bravil, Cryodiil Gender: Male Race: Imperial Age: 26 (The Ancestors), 974 (Children of the Ancestors) Status: 'Undead (Scion) (Turned at 21) '''Residence: ' Alik'r Desert (The Ancestors) Septimus Signus' Outpost, Winterhold Hold, Skyrim (Children of the Ancestors) Appearance Requiem is an average sized man if a bit on the skinny side. He has medium length black hair parted in the middle, a stubbly beard, pale skin, white iris's, and red sclera's. Personality As a child, Requiem was innocent despite having to steal and hurt people to survive. At that age he didn't care about anything other than his sister Antoinette and her well being. Of course he felt bad about what they had to do but if faced with a decision where it was someone else or Antoinette, he would always choose her. After her death he became cold, willing to do more to survive since the only person he cared about was gone. Powers and Abilities (The Ancestors) -Immortality -Immune to normal weapons, poison, and disease -Bat Swarm -Invigorating Drain -Vampire creation -Master swordsman -Expert archer -Extremely stealthy -Various minor unimportant abilities and powers (Children of the Ancestors) -Immortality -Invulnerability -Vampire weakness immunity (Cannot be killed even by fire, silver, enchanted weapons, poison, etc.) -Superhuman strength -Superhuman speed -Superhuman durability -Superhuman agility -Superhuman senses -Super healing -Teleportation -Flight -Eidetic memory -Short-ranged telepathy -Telekinesis -Necromancy -Hypnosis -Possession -Shadow shapeshifting -Mind Control -Vampire creation -Master archer -Legendary swordsman -Extremely stealthy -Various minor unimportant abilities and powers Family/Relationships Father - Lucius Arcturus (Deceased)(Aged 39) Killed by a loan shark in '''2E 560, stabbed in the stomach. Mother - Acella Arcturus (Deceased)(Aged 33) Killed by a loan shark in 2E 560, had her throat slit. Sister - Antoinette Arcturus (Deceased)(Aged 19) Killed by a client in 2E 573, strangled to death. Wife - Vitellia Arcturus (née Strabo) (Alive)(25) (The Ancestors), (Deceased)(Aged ?) (Children of the Ancestors) Daughter - ? Arcturus (Alive)(?) (The Ancestors), (Deceased)(Aged ?) (Children of the Ancestors) Descendent - Isaac Arcturus (Unknown)(?) (Children of the Ancestors) Descendent - Mercutio Arcturus (Deceased)(Aged 5) Died of rattles in 4E 180. Descendent/Mentee - Leonardo Arcturus (Alive)(20) (Children of the Ancestors) Close Friend - Hodlin Sabretooth (Alive)(23) (The Ancestors), (Ascended God)(971) (Children of the Ancestors) Close Friend - Senthas Veriim (Alive)(21) (The Ancestors), (Deceased)(Aged ?) (Children of the Ancestors) Various other unnamed descendants Story of Requiem Arcturus Requiem Arcturus is an Imperial, who was born in 2E 556 '''in Bravil, '''Cyrodiil. He was born to very poor parents, Lucius and Camella Arcturus, and had an older sister named Antoinette Arcturus, who was two years older than him. Due to being poor, his parents borrowed money from loan sharks to help with money. His parents couldn't pay them back when their money was due, so at first, the loan sharks stole their belongings and beat them up as well. However, when Requiem's parents had absolutely nothing, the loan sharks killed them both. This left Requiem and Antoinette helpless and alone, only having each other. Antoinette, being the older sister, had to figure out how they were going to survive on their own. The two started thieving, beginning with food from stores and houses. It escalated into pickpocketing and robbing kids their age. These activities earned them a reputation in Bravil, resulting in a bounty on them. Only to be taken alive and brought to a guard, seeing that they were so young. The two fled Bravil, and went to Leyawiin. Doing the same things there as well. Over the course of three years they had to flee every city in Cyrodiil because of their crimes. Because of this, they fled to Morrowind. This time, they tried to do it right. They both did small jobs around town there. However, this wasn't enough to pay for food or clothing. They resorted back to their ways, thieving. Skip ahead eight years and they find themselves in Skyrim, being forced to flee Cyrodiil, Morrowind and Elsweyr because of their thieving. By this time Requiem and Antoinette had not only been thieving. Requiem mugs people with a dagger to rob them, never actually killing anybody though. Antoinette has to be a prostitute as well, sometimes robbing her clients. Skip two more years, the two are still in Skyrim, although wanted for their crimes. Requiem is 17 and Antoinette is 19. One fateful night, Antoinette has finished with a client and has subtly robbed him. However, he notices and gets violent with her. She cannot defend herself, as he is a strong man, and he strangles her to death. The man leaves her there and takes his money back. Requiem finds his dead sister and breaks down into tears. He has mixed feelings of despair and anger. Enraged, he tracks down his sister's killer. He waits until the man is alone and pulls him into an alleyway and stabs him to death with his dagger, this man being his first kill. Afterwards, he feels empty, having nothing and no one. He travels to Shor's Stone, The Rift '''in '''Skyrim. He stays there, having a place that fits his criminal lifestyle.